The perfect Resonance
by Lukashi
Summary: Naruto and the Soul Eater gang are the leaders of the famous mercenary group 'Death's Weapons', what is there desire for vengeance against Konoha? Naru/Hina/Soul Eater female. Other pairings will be voted.
1. Chapter 1

**Lukashi: I dont own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**Soul: Damn right. you can't own a cool guy like me.**

**Lukashi: ~Luke chops him with a Deathnote~**

**Soul: ~comatose on the ground with Maka poking him~**

**Maka: did you kill him?**

**Lukashi: ~shrugs~ maybe. Anyway, ON WITH LE STORY!**

* * *

In the land of Fire, there was a young man with sun kissed natural blond spiky hair and burning blue eyes, he was wearing a dark hooded black cloak that covered his entire body but underneath you could see a Black and yellow biker's jacket. He was stood next to another male of the same age who had spiky white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. He is known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed teeth. He naturally has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. He wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. He was wearing the exact same cloak as the other male.

The first male was called Naruto Evans, the older brother of Soul Evans who was the young man stood beside him.

"Alright little brother. First stage is ready and waiting for execution to stage two, call the order in." Naruto said and got down on one knee, pulling out a pair of binoculars and scanned the town ahead.

"Alright Soul, all of the Capone gang are in the town square for some sort of meeting with Don Al Capone on some stage." Naruto said and put his binoculars away, cracking his fingers.

"All teams, prepare for coordinated strike on point Alpha on my go. Acknowledge." Soul said into his headset and got several replies, signalling that all of his teams had heard him. Naruto grinned just like Soul, both of their sharp sets of teeth glinting.

"I can't wait to eat their Soul's." Soul said with a little drool on the corner of his mouth.

"Patience little man. We gotta share remember?" Naruto said, drooling just as much with his right hand on Soul's shoulder.

"Okay okay Naruto, can't help it if i'm hungry." Soul whined and straightened up, standing side by side with his brother in all but blood.

"Transform after giving the order Soul." Naruto said as his voice lost all emotion.

Soul nodded and spoke "All teams. Commence operation Soul Carnage." into his headset.

"Perfect." Naruto said and cracked his neck, watching flashes of light appearing from the town.

Soul grasped Naruto's hand and transformed.

In Naruto's hands was Soul's transformed form which was a scythe with a long grey, staff-like shaft. Despite probably being of a metal-like material, the shaft is capable of bending, sometimes at incredibly drastic angles. The scythe blade is black and red, with the two colors separated by a zig-zagged line going along the blade. Next to the blade is a prominent decor in the shape of an elliptical red eye with a black pupil, framed by a dark grey outline with a line extending out of the outline at the two points of the eye. The eye is capable of moving according to Soul's emotions. It widens when he is surprised, narrows when he is angry, and when he ends up unconscious, the red eye disappears to signify this. Below the eye is a triangular zig-zagged pattern, split with the colors dark grey and light grey. A slight extension, a bar with three holes punched through it, is seen next to the eye, opposite to the blade.

Naruto gave him a few warm up swings and spun him around with his hands, switching him from around his back to his front and then gripped his handle with his right hand, laying him across his shoulders so his blade was resting on his left shoulder.

"Let's go Soul..." Naruto looked up with a crazy glint in his eyes. "We got Soul's to collect!" Naruto jumped off the side of the cliff they were on and him and Soul both shouted.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE! _LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"_

Soul's weapon appearance changed slightly, curving more and two large spiky black wings burst out from the handle, flapping wildly and the two brothers took to the skies.

Naruto looked down over the town and said "Alright Soul, get us right above then we'll activate stage 3."

Soul grinned and said "_Death from above."_

Naruto laughed and when they were both above the town they called "Soul Resonance: Kishin hunter Firestorm! _Soul Resonance: Kishin hunter Firestorm!" _and let down a rain of fireballs upon the Kishin below, decimating at least half of their forces as groups of Weapon-Meister pairs burst from the alleys and sewers.

A large amount of battle cries were heard and sparks went flying and bullets were heard being fired. Naruto and Soul flew towards the town in a nosedive and twisted quickly, shouting "Soul Hurricane!"

They both became encased in wind that spiked out in all directions and span at an incredible pace. Once they hit the ground they decimated Kishin left and right, impaling them with the spikes of wind.

"Sweet move Soul!" Naruto said and spun Soul around his body, deflecting several sword strikes aimed at him.

"_Duck and Slice!" _Soul called and Naruto complied, ducking under another sword strike and gripped Soul's handle with one hand, holding him in a reverse grip and spun him around, slicing a swordsman in half with no effort, cleaving through him before slamming his blade into the ground, vaulting over a few more combatants as a large Shuriken flew past him, cutting therm down.

"Thanks BlackStar and Tsubaki!" Naruto shouted and ran past the blue haired Assassin, flashing him a quick thumbs up as he sprinted to the next section of the town.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" _Soul cried, pointing up towards a giant creature with yellow fangs that stood around at a few hundred feet in the air.

"Let's take it out!" somebody shouted from their right and they fired off a few purple projectiles at the creauture, hitting it in the face to distract it.

This person was a young male who wore a standard black business suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. It is possible that these shapes could be replacements for buttons. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. His color scheme is meant to copy his father's, where the only color variation between black and white is the color of his eyes. When going out on missions, Kid will typically cover himself in a cloak and mask that makes him look like a smaller version of his father.

Naruto grinned at Kid and ran up the side of the monster's leg, dragging Soul across it as they both shouted "Lets go! Soul Resonance! _Let's go! Soul Resonance!"_

Soul's blade changed into the shape of a crescent moon, glowing purple and Naruto gripped him tight, the blade warping around his body as Naruto cried out "ULTIMATE WEAPON AND MEISTER TECHNIQUE! WITCH HUNTER!"

Naruto jumped upwards towards the head of the creature and with a battle cry, he brought Soul down in a downwards arc, cleaving the beasts head off and a fountain of blood sprayed from the wound.

"That's gonna be at least Thirty soul's worth there." Naruto said and Soul laughed, the two battling more Kishin. Naruto sprinted to the final area in the town, looking up at a monster that was even bigger than the one they just defeated.

"Let's go! Chain Resonance!" Naruto shouted and all the weapon/Meister pairs around them surged their soul's and resonated with him, his chakra bubbling out of him and taking into the sky, drenching all of the combatants and increasing their power.

Naruto and Soul both grinned, Naruto spinning Soul around in his hands and he shouted "RIP IT TO BITS!", everyone charging forwards and giants arcs of light encompassed the beast, weapons resonating with their meister's at an incredible level.

The beast keeled over and all of it's body parts separated from it, dropping to the ground as all weapons stood with their Meister's in their human forms.

"What now brother?" Soul asked Naruto, finishing off the Soul's he'd killed.

Naruto cracked his neck and grinned, saying "Now... we take revenge on Konoha..."


	2. Invasion Part 1

**I dont own Naruto or Soul Eater**

Naruto and Soul both walked up to Konoha's gates with Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Maka and Blackstar following behind them.

"Halt!" the gate guards said but they found themselves on the ground unable to breathe after Blackstar and Kid quickly kicked them in their throats.

"You know the plan." Naruto said to them all grinning, cracking his back.

The group all headed to the Chunin exam arena, showing passes that they forged and were let in. They sat down in separate places in the stands, noticing the level of ANBU placed around. Naruto and Soul sat beside each other, Maka sat with Tsubaki and BlackStar, Kid sat with Liz and Patty, everybody looking down and watching the match that was currently on.

Neji dived forwards and struck Lee's chakra points, forcing him down and the proctor called the match, appearing next to the Hokage and whispered something in his ear, the Hokage nodding with a smile and he rose from his seat calling out "We do not have enough matches left to make the rest of the exam long enough for the entire crowd to enjoy so I say this, if we have anybody who would be willing to battle you may feel free to come down and battle somebody of your choice." and sat back down.

Naruto laughed, wondering who would be so stupid then blinked, realizing he and Soul were now stood in the center of the arena with Blackstar and Tsubaki.

"WE HAVE OUR FIRST BATTLE FROM THE CROWD!" the proctor shouted to the crowd, the people cheering in excitement.

Naruto and Soul sighed, both of them in their signature slouches.

Soul was still wearing his signature outfit but it was all black, his hair shading his eyes.

Naruto was dressed the same as Soul except his was all white in contrast to Soul's black. His hair was also white and held back in a ponytail that covered his right eye.

Tsubaki and Blackstar were also dressed in their signature outfits but both were wearing Black the same as Soul and Naruto.

"BEGIN!" the proctor shouted and jumped backwards, backpedaling away from the four.

Naruto and Soul looked at Blackstar and Tsubaki, smirking and Soul said "Well Blackstar, ready for an ass kicking?"

Blackstar laughed loudly "I am GOD! You cannot defeat me!" but his eyes widened when Naruto appeared in front of him with his eyes closed, his hands still in his pockets and he spun on his left foot, lifting his right leg up and sent his foot crashing into Blackstar's face.

Blackstar flew backwards into the arena wall with a crunch, Naruto hearing his bones break from this distance.

"Bit brutal bro..." Soul said and Naruto simply shrugged in response, walking back to Soul in his slouched posture.

"Ugh, that kinda hurt..." Blackstar grumbled and got up, holding his hand out to Tsubaki and said "Ninja sword mode!", the female in question grasping his hand tightly and transformed into a small blade in a flash of light, Blackstar holding her in a reverse grip, the crowd gasping and the Hokage's eyes widened in shock.

"Idiot. Soul!" Naruto said and held out his hand, Soul grinning and he flashed white, appearing in Soul's outstretched hand in his scythe form.

Naruto spun Soul around several times then rested him over his shoulders with a grin.

"Let's dance Blackstar." he laughed and dissapeared from sight, slamming Soul's handle into the blue haired assassin's stomach and launched him backwards, putting out his other hand and focused his chakra into a small ball, rushing forwards while shouting "RASENGAN!"

BlackStar whimpered and was about to feel said jutsu slam into his chest until he felt a blade at the back of his neck and saw that Naruto also had four blades pointing at his neck, torso and base of his spine.

"ANBU... I figured this would happen." Naruto said before he dissapeared in a puff of smoke along with BlackStar, the two of them appearing up in the air on top of Soul's winged Scythe form.

"What is the plan Arashi no kage-sama?" Kid asked, spinning Liz and Patty around on his fingers in their pistol forms.

Naruto pointed down at the Hokage, saying "Stop his ninja from reaching him. I have unfinished business with him."

Soul flew them down as Blackstar and the others jumped down, battling the ninja valiantly. Naruto started forming hand seals while stood on Soul's handle **(behave people ;) ),** shouting "Wind style: Great Wind Gale!" and pushed his hands forward, forcing the wind to spiral down in a tornado, bearing down upon the Konoha ninja that were surrounding the Hokage and killed them.

Naruto dived at the Hokage with his fist aimed for his face but Hiruzen jumped away, Naruto giving chase.

**Naruto and Soul vs Hiruzen**

Naruto grasped hold of Soul and swung his blade into the ground, using his chakra into his arms to propel himself over Hiruzen in a leap, forcing his Soul wavelength into Soul who took it with a grin and they entered Genie hunter mode.

"FIGURE SIX HUNTER!" Naruto shouted and spun around once, doing a full 360 in the shape of the number six, Hiruzen barely dodging it.

Hiruzen summoned Enma in his staff form and used him to block a strike from Naruto who brought Soul down in an arc, Soul clashing against Enma.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen demanded and glared at Naruto's smirk.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, after all..." Naruto looked Hiruzen in his eyes and let his true self show, his appearance becoming normal. "You tried to kill me as a child."

Hiruzen's eyes widened and he struggled to hold Enma against Soul, slowly being forced to his knees as Naruto's grin widened further, his eyes taking on a crazed look. Naruto slammed his foot into Hiruzen's chest, launching him back far due to it being chakra enhanced. Naruto slammed Soul's blade into the ground and stood on the handle, laughing "Wow! Did you see how far he flew!?"

Soul grimaced.

"_Naruto! Calm down! Don't let the Black blood take you over!" _Soul shouted but it fell upon deaf ears as Naruto allowed the little demon to have his fun.

**"Thank you Naruto. I've been meaning to get some revenge against him for trying to kill you." **the little demon said with a grin.

"No problem, I have a few clones around helping out the others, change me into my weapon form so I can do chain Resonance." Naruto said and felt himself transform almost instantaneously into his weapon form.

Soul held him with a grin.

"Fuck yeah."

**BlackStar and Tsubaki vs ****Chunin**

Blackstar swung Tsubaki round in her ChainScythe form, lopping the heads off of two Chunin then blurred out of sight, slicing another in half.

"Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!" he cried and Tsubaki complied, changing in his hands to the shape of a katana and Blackstar sped up drastically, zipping from ninja to ninja, shredding them in pieces.

"Speed star!" Blackstar called and resonated his Soul with Tsubaki, his speed boosting up even more but it started to strain his muscles. He cut another Chunin into two and slid between the legs of another, holding Tsubaki up and cut him in half with her, smirking.

"Is this really the best Konoha's Chunin have to offer?"

**Death the Kid vs Gai and Kakashi**

Kid hopped out of the way of a Jonin's strike, aiming Liz and Patty at him and fired off a few wavelength bullets, hitting him in the face and making his head explode.

"_Kid behind you!" _Liz shouted and Kid spun around, firing a random barrage of bullets that caught another Jonin, killing him too.

Kakashi and Gai appeared in front of Kid, Gai holding a pair of Nunchaku and Kakashi holding a Kunai.

"You're dead Kid." Kakashi said, his Sharingan eye blazing with fury for his fallen comrades and he burst from his spot, slashing at Kid who smirked and dodged the swipes easily, doing a back-flip that made his feet crash into Kakashi's chin, launching him up high into the air due to Death the Kid's amazing strength due to being a Shinigami and aimed his pistols at the one eyed Shinobi but was knocked away by Gai kicking him in his midsection.

Kid wiped some blood from his mouth "This will be fun..."


	3. Naruto and Soul vs Hiruzen

**I dont own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**Naruto and Soul vs Hiruzen**

Soul looked at Hiruzen, holding Naruto's scythe form with a big grin. Naruto's form was similar to Soul's except his was orange and blue.

"Weapon and Meister pair. Two fighting as one." Soul muttered and sprinted at Hiruzen, yelling as he swung his scythe to his left and hissed when Hiruzen dodged.

"You won't defeat me child." Hiruzen said and slammed Enma into Soul's stomach, making some blood fly from his mouth then threw him using the tip of the staff. Soul flew through the air, holding his sore stomach and said "Anytime now bro!"

Naruto sat at the piano in the black room and cracked his fingers, starting to play the piano quickly. Soul started to glow white and smirked.

"Nice one Naruto, let's finish this as quick as we can." Soul said and ran at Hiruzen, his speed doubling, allowing him to reach the aged Hokage in a split second and he screamed, swinging the scythe through Hiruzen's body.

Hiruzen dissapeared in a poof of smoke, making Soul pale.

"A shadow clone!" he hissed and jumped up high, dodging a large fireball aimed at where he was stood.

**"He's got five clones spread around the building, be careful Soul." **said the Little demon, his face appearing in the blade of the scythe.

"Alright demon." Soul replied and scanned around, noting the positions of each clone. Once he locked in their locations he flew to the ground, landing smoothly and ran at Hiruzen who shook his head and launched another fireball at Soul. Soul smirked and ran straight through it, much to the surprise of Hiruzen, bringing his scythe around at his side, the Hokage knowing he couldn't dodge and was shocked when he saw the scythe pass through him, feeling nothing.

"What the hell?" he mused, paling when he felt a presence behind him and spun round, seeing Soul holding his scythe in his hands, a blue and white glow around him.

"Meister and Weapon combo: Twin soul strike!" Soul yelled and Naruto's scythe form split into two smaller blades, Soul holding both in a reverse grip and he blurred at Hiruzen who paled, bringing Enma up to block but was launched away when Soul slammed both mini scythe's against the staff, Enma transforming back to his normal form littered in cuts and bruises.

"Hiruzen... I can't do it any more... I have to leave..." Enma panted and poofed back to the summon realm.

"Bad luck Hokage-Chan. Looks like you're screwed." Soul grinned, thinking "_His soul is worth 50 Kishin ones, just his Soul and a witch and i'll finally be a Death-scythe for Naruto."_

He put both scythes together, making them back into a single one and focused his wavelength through it, roaring and swung the scythe at the Hokage who grinned.

"Nice try." he said and poofed away, Soul growling when he realized that he and Enma were just clones.

"Damn. Where's the real one demon?" Soul muttered, the little demon grinning and nibbling on his fingertips.

**"Fifty meters to your right is another two clones, the same for your left, I can't sense the real one. Oh this is SO much FUN!"**

Soul sighed, saying "Naruto. Take over."

Naruto turned back to his normal form as Soul changed, holding him in one hand with his other hand in his pocket.

"Please make this fun you old git. I'm missing out on Ramen here." Naruto said, holding Soul in a reverse grip.

Hiruzen's clone readied itself and went through hand seals.

"Pointless." Naruto groaned as the clone sent blasts of wind at him. He just spun Soul around quickly, launching the waves of wind back at the clone, dispersing it.

Hiruzen's next clone went through another chain of hand seals, breathing in air.

"Fire Maelstrom!" he yelled and a stream of fire burst from his mouth, enlarged with a hurricane.

Naruto slammed a palm top the ground, forcing his chakra through it and a multitude of Earth walls appeared in quick succession, each one curved and sending the fire back. Hiruzen dodged and looked at Naruto.

"Traitor." he hissed and Naruto's eyes went wide as a memory flashed through his mind.

**_flashback_**

"You can do what you want with him, just don't leave his body too mangled." Hiruzen said coldly, watching a mob of villagers crowd around Naruto who started shivering in fear, closing his eyes and waiting for the pain to come.  
_  
**two years later**_

"I'm not being a tool anymore..." Naruto whispered and ran out of the Konoha gates, the gaurds asleep while on watch.

Naruto ran and ran for days until he finally reached a small village. He collapsed on the ground, weakened from hunger lack of sleep.

"Who's this Papa?" a young boy with spiky white hair, red eyes and sharp teeth asked his father.

"I don't know Soul but we better get him inside, bandits are coming." the man said and picked Naruto up in his arms.

**_three years later_**

"We'll get revenge on him one day brother, that I promise you." Soul said and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, watching the blonde male smile happily and nod.

"I know Soul... I know..." Naruto replied, looking at him.

"I'll make sure you're the one I use to deal the final blow. After all..." Soul changed into his scythe form when Naruto grabbed him, resting him over his shoulders.

"Meister and weapon fight as one! _Meister and Weapon fight as one!_" they both yelled, their soul's surging with loyalty to each other and friendship.

_**back to the battle**_

The memories of Hiruzen's betrayal burned in Naruto's mind but Naruto shook his head and growled at Hiruzen.

"You tried having me killed bastard, all because your wife died protecting my family. You really are a narrow minded fool if you think that it's my fault. I was a fucking baby! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO STOP IT! AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO CALL ME A TRAITOR YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE!" Naruto yelled and swung Soul at him, tears filling his eyes as he split the clone in half.

"_Shit he's fast!" _the real Hiruzen hissed, all of his clones destroyed.

Naruto sensed him and sprinted at him full speed, diving at him yelling "HIRUZEN!" and swung Soul round in his right hand, clashing him against Enma. Hiruzen struggled to hold back the enraged blonde to no avail, Enma flying out of his hands.

"DIE!" Naruto yelled and brought Soul down in an arc upon Hiruzen who managed to dive out of the way, blowing out a large fireball which hit Naruto dead on and followed up with a barrage of earth balls.

"PATHETIC!" Naruto yelled and forced his soul to resonate with Soul's, forcing him into Witch Hunter mode and slashed at the incoming earth balls, destroying them and sprinted at Hiruzen again, dragging Soul's blade through the roof.

"HAAAAA!" he screamed and jumped, spinning around and shouting "FIGURE SIX HUNTER!", slahing Soul into the shape of the number six and cut through Hiruzen, growling when he realised it was a Genjutsu.

"Bastard!" he hissed and surged his chakra through him, forcing the Genjutsu to dispel just as Hiruzen aimed to stab him, blocking the strike with a gauntlet that he summoned through a seal and broke the blade in half, slamming his fist into the Hokage's face. Hiruzen flew backwards in a shower of blood and Naruto dropped Soul, the weapon clattering on the floor as Naruto ran at Hiruzen and began pummeling him with his fists, not realising that in reality he was attacking Soul.

"NARUTO STOP!" Soul yelled and tried throwing Naruto off, forcing himself to use the Black Blood to have the strength to do so.

"DIE!" Naruto yelled and swung his fist down at Soul.

Soul rolled across the floor before growling at Naruto, diving at him and punched him across the jaw.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! HE'S PITTING US AGAINST EACH OTHER!" Soul yelled and put his hands into the release seal, dispelling the illusion Hiruzen had put upon Naruto.

Naruto shook his head quickly to clear it.

"Thanks Soul, let's get the bastard."

Hiruzen paled, realising thet Naruto was now pouring Kyuubi chakra thrugh him and Soul to negate any Genjutsu, all of the clones dissapearing from sight since they were only illusions.

"THERE HE IS!" Naruto yelled, pointing Soul in his weapon form.

"Die Naruto!" Hiruzen yelled and went through seals at a rapid pace, ending on the tiger seal.

"Fire style: Dragon flame bombs!" He formed a ring with his fingers and breathed out a massive dragon made of fire.

Naruto went pale, knowing he couldn't dodge and could only watch as the fire dragon flew at him, his life flashing before his eyes.

"Soul... see ya..." he muttered and threw Soul off the roof, the young weapon's eyes widening when he was caught by Spirit Albarn.

"NARUTO!" he yelled and struggled to get back to Naruto but was held back by Spirit, only watching as the flames hit Naruto dead on.

"Naruto..."


End file.
